The present invention relates generally to the commodity packaging and handling art. More particularly, the present invention invention is directed to an improved label applicator for manually applying printed labels from a label printer to a weighed commodity.
Integrated weighing and labeling stations for high-speed processing of commodities in supermarkets and commodity processing plants are well known in the art. An example of such a system with the additional features of a full-screen display of the label to be printed and inventory control is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,253, by Karp, et al., issued Aug. 9, 1983 and assigned to Sanitary Scale Company. Such high-speed systems typically utilize an automated label applicator for adhering a printed label to a commodity. One such applicator is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,118, by Karp, issued Jan. 4, 1983, and assigned to Sanitary Scale Company. Another example of a high-speed label applicator is illustrated in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 649,618, by Karp, filed Sept. 12, 1984 and entitled Automated One-Stroke Label Applicator.
However, in smaller volume applications utilizing slower speeds for the overall wrapping, weighing and labeling process, manual label applicators have typically been utilized. Such systems are generally similar to the high-speed systems in that the commodity is weighed by a scale and a corresponding label is printed indicating the commodity's total price and weight with such other information as may be desired. In such systems, the commodity is typically moved from position to position at the wrapping, weighing and labeling station manually by the station operator. Similarly, the label is typically extruded or ejected at a fixed station and then manually applied to the commodity by the operator.
In the manual label applicator situation, it is desirable for the printed label to be maintained in a desired orientation to readily facilitate application of the label to the commodity with a minimum of effort by the station operator. In this context, the label may be ejected to be snatched by the operator with her fingers and applied manually to the commodity. Alternatively, the label may be extruded with its printed side positioned against a strike plate or wiping surface, thus exposing its adhesive side for application to the commodity by either striking the commodity against the strike plate or "wiping" the commodity across a surface to cause the label to adhere to the commodity. The label may then be further secured by the operator to conform the label to any irregular contours in the commodity. In this latter method, the station operator's hands and fingers generally remain free of adhesive which is desirable during wrapping and weighing.
Several methods have been utilized in the prior art to attempt to maintain and to positively retain the printed label in the desired applicating orientation after it is extruded from the print unit. In one such method a partial vacuum is created to seize and retain the label against an angled arcuate plate surface until it is manually removed. Typically, a fan pulls the air through a number of holes in the plate surface to create a partial vacuum which sucks the non-adhesive side of the label against the plate to retain it and position it for the station operator. The labels as extruded from the print mechanism may not, however, be sufficiently rigid or planar so as always to engage the surface of the vacuum plate, thus causing the label to droop out of the normal applicating position and on occasion permitting the label to fall away and be lost. Since these systems are required to maintain an accurate accounting of items processed, label loss can cause unacceptable errors in this accounting.
Further, because the vacuum plate is typically located immediately adjacent the print head, air movement created by the fan tends to cool the print unit. This is particularly undesirable when a thermal printing unit is utilized because the labels will not be printed at all if the print head is cooled too much and print head operation may be affected if the head must be heated to compensate. The typical refrigerated environment of most commodity packaging areas aggravates this problem.
A second method has involved the addition of a roller which is positioned slightly (approximately 1/8" in many applications) below an arcuate vacuum plate and is designed to support and help retain those labels which, when cantilevered from the printer, because of droop or other planar distortion, are not effectively seized and held against the vacuum plate by the vacuum or vacuum engendered air stream. This method may again, generally be acceptable when the label contains a sufficiently rigid composit and is essentially planar as issued. Even the use of such a roller may be unsatisfactory over a range of label stiffness and with planar variations. It fails to positively assure label retention or effectively maintain the label in optimum applicating position.
Both of these methods suffer from the drawbacks previously discussed, e.g. use of elaborate vacuum arrangements and lack of reliability in retaining the label in a position for ready application.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a manual label applicator unit which allows for easy application, requires a minimum of manipulation of the label by the station operator, readily and reliably accepts, processes and retains all types of labels having various label consistencies and stiffness and interfaces with the label printing unit without adversely affecting the performance of the printing unit. Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a manual label applicator which generally overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manual label applicator which presents a preprinted label in a desired position for manual application to a desired commodity.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a manual label applicator which maintains a preprinted label with its adhesive side exposed and its nonadhesive side substantially in contact with a strike plate to allow ready application of the label to a desired commodity.